As one of methods for supplying power to a communication apparatus, Power over Ethernet (registered trademark) (PoE) is provided. PoE is technology for supplying power using an Ethernet communication cable (hereinafter referred to as a local area network (LAN) cable). As standards regarding the PoE technology, IEEE802.3af and IEEE802.3at are provided.
As one of the communication apparatuses (electronic devices) to which the PoE technology is applied, a base station apparatus called a femto base station is provided. A LAN cable (referred to as a PoE line) is connected to the femto base station, and power supplied from the PoE line is supplied to each unit in the femto base station, and various functions as a base station are performed.
Related-art techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-63000, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-518820.